cn_cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Genndy Tartakovsky
'''Genndy Borisovich Tartakovsky born in January 17 1970, is a Soviet-born animator, director and producer. Although his Russian name is normally transliterated as Gennady or Gennadiy, he changed its spelling to Genndy after moving from Russia to the US. He is best known for the Cartoon Network's animated television series, including Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Star Wars the Clone Wars, and Sym-Bionic Titan . In 2011, Tartakovsky has joined Sony Pictures Animation, where he directed his feature film debut, Hotel Transylvania , and is directing an animated film based on Popeye.' __FORCETOC__ Career Craig McCracken acquired an art director job at Hanna-Barbera for the show 2 Stupid Dogs ''. and recommended hiring Robert Renzetti and Tartakovsky as well. This was a major turning point in Tartakovsky's career. Hanna-Barbera let Tartakovsky, McCracken, Renzetti, and Paul Ruddish work in a trailer in the parking lot of the studio, and there, Tartakovsky started creating his best known works. Dexter's Laboratory grew out of a student film with the same title that he produced while at the California Institute of the Arts. Tartakovksy also co-wrote and pencilled the 25th issue of the Dexter's Laboratory comic book series, titled "Stubble Trouble". Additionally, he helped produce The Powerpuff Girls and has directed many episodes, serving as the animation director for The Powerpuff Girls Movie All three projects were nominated repeatedly for Emmmy Awards, with Samurai Jack ''finally winning " Outstanding Animated Program (for programmming less than one hour.)" in 2004 – the same year he would win in the category for Outstanding Animated Programs (for programming one hour or more) for ''Star Wars: Clone Wars. StarWars ''creator George Lucas hired Tartakovsky to direct ''Star Wars the Clone Wars, a successful animated microseries . The series won three Emmy awards: two for "(for programming one hour or more)" in 2004 and 2005, and another for "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation" (for background designer Justin Thompson in 2005). Tartakovsky is not involved in the followed up series, and has no plans to work on future Star Wars projects. He created a short in 2009 entitled Maruined'' for Cartoon Network's Cartoonstitute program. In 2009, it was announced that Tartakovsky would write and direct a ''Samurai Jack film from Fred Seibert's Frederator Studios , and Bad Robot Production. In June 2012, Tartakovsky said that he had a story to conclude the series, but the project had been shelved after J. J. Abrams moved on to direct Star Trek. In 2010, he created storyboards for Iron Man 2.Tartakovsky's last TV series for Cartoon Network, Sym-bionic Titan, aired between 2010 and 2011. He had hoped to expand on the initial 20 episodes but it was not renewed beyond its first season. On April 7, 2011 an animated prologue by Tartakovsky for the horror movie premiered online. In early 2011, Tartakovsky moved to Sony Pictures Animation, where he made his feature film directing debut with Hotel Transylvania. Following up on his feature film debut, Hotel Transylvania, Tartakovsky is set to direct a 3-D computer animated feature film based on Popeye for Sony Pictures Animation. In July 2012, he also signed a long-term deal with Sony to develop and direct his own original projects.